


[Vid] A Place Called Home

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, stutter cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: One day there'll be a place for us.[Contains scenes from season 4.]
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



Title: A Place Called Home  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: A Place Called Home by PJ Harvey || [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Pj-harvey-a-place-called-home-lyrics)  
For: frith_in_thorns  
Length: 3:36  
Summary: One day there'll be a place for us.

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/13ukbfz518fpue8/A%20Place%20Called%20Home%20signed.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lhtb3ehb67e2d78/A%20Place%20Called%20Home%20signed.srt?dl=0)


End file.
